Anime Confusion
by TheSparkledMoon
Summary: An Anime Xover where a normal summer vaction goes ayre when anime charaters come to my world. Contains Inuyasha, Naruto, and FMA


I met Victoria and Kayla by my locker. Today was our last day of school.' thank goodness' though. I was just ready to get out of freshman year. I was just turned 16. I was having a HUGE Anime party at my house in 2 weeks.

"Ready, my peeps," I asked

"For summer or the monthly anime marathon," Kayla replied. Kayla was smart like that she always had a smart-alecky answer like that.

"Both Onee-chan," I giggled. She wasn't my sister but I called her and Victoria that. It's funny because the called me that too.

"Come on I want to start the marathon early," I went behind them and started to push them towards the door. Then I remembered that I could get Victoria going with salad. "Victoria there will be salad... Kayla I have the new FMA manga."

"Then what are we staying here for," they both yelled. We ran towards my vehicle to find my boyfriend there.

"Ahhh Cody-kun," I screamed." You want to join in the Inuyasha marathon." I was hugging him now.

"Will there be ramen??," he asked. I giggled, because he looked like Inuyasha begging Kagome for ramen.

I gave him a look that said 'You think im stupid not to have ramen'

"Ok, Ill join. Meet ya there." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off towards his red sports car.

" Come on, Get in the car guys," I said as they piled in my blue mustang coverable. We sped off towards my house. The ride was abnormally quiet. I decided to break the silence.

"Dostay you guys are talking much?," (that means 'what's wrong')

" Nothing Alex, now focus on driving," Victoria said with jealously in her voice. Right then I figured it out. I was dating her ex.

" I know why you're mad. You gave him up. Anyway ill let it slide this time," I said as we pulled up in our driveway. Sadly we weren't first. Cody was sitting in his car.

" What took you guys so long," he teased.

" FYI I'm to pretty to die in a fiery crash," I huffed. He shot me a glare and burst out laughing as I opened the door to my house.

" What?" He asked

"Nothing," I said trying to hold back the giggles. At that moment my phone rang.

" Hello mom," I said while trying to stop laughing.

" Hey dear, I just called to make sure that you keep the house clean and follow the house rules."

"Ok ok ... I know."

"Ok Love ya, see you Sunday.

" Love ya too. Bye," With that I shut the phone and clipped it to my waist.

"Victoria go put ep 126-128 of Inu in the DVD player, Kayla go get the manga off my bed, and Cody lets make ramen," I gasped for air.' shouldn't have said that all in 1 breath'

Meanwhile Cody was already heating up the water in a pan. I went and grabbed the salad for Onee-chan, smothered it in ranch, and brought it in the den. Cody was fuming because I didn't help with ramen.

" What in the world I made the ramen but you didn't help," Cody yelled. Meanwhile Kayla was returning from my room with the book.

" What's with the yelling? What did she do this time?," She said with that smart-alecky look on her face.

" Oh, thanks for being on my side," I said sarcastically.

" Your welcome." With that she walking into the den and laid down on the couch.

" Come on let watch the show. You look like Inuyasha when you are mad," He hated me when I said that. I started running into the den yelling ' save me'. They said 'nope'

" Ok your dead now," He called from the hall.

"Save me Kayla," she just shook her head.

"Nope you got your self in this mess. You have to get yourself out." Victoria just shook her head and continued playing. Cody was charging down the hall and arrived in the den. He chased me around the couch until he caught me. He started tickling me hard.

"Stop," I begged. "Stop" Screams of laughter rang throughout the house.

" Think we should help her?" Victoria asked.

"Nah she'll be fine," Kayla replied.

"Im sorry, Im sorry." I cried. He stopped and looked at my face rattled with tears. He rolled off me and said "Food's ready, lets eat." Kayla jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Victoria just paused her game and calmly walked to join Kayla. I burst out laughing. Cody started laugh too. I grabbed his hand and said," Lets eat." He smiled and nodded as I lead him into the kitchen.

"That was good!" Kayla exclaimed. She loves ramen.We all shook our heads and agreed. My and Cody's ramen cups were empty too and we had finished 2 ep of Inuyasha. During the 2nd episode the power flashed on and off. We assumed that they were working on the line and dismissed the matter. Victoria's salad bowl was empty and she had gotten bored on naruto.

" Hey Cody-Chan you what the x-box?" She offered while holding out the halo2 disk. "Thanks, finally," he muttered. I shot him a glare.

"Hey I have an idea. I made a new Inuyasha music CD. Let listen to it, it has all of the themes on it. Including all of the movie themes." Victoria and Kayla look like this: . "Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya..."

10 Min. later

"Ya ya ya ya." They gasped for breath."Ok I'll get it. Ill go get it." I ran up the staircase to my room and...I let out a HUGE SCREAM.


End file.
